


[Podfic of] Rahmbo

by knight_tracer



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Sometimes they forget: she's a political science major.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Rahmbo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rahmbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610882) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Length: 02:43  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/%5bAvengers%5d%20Rahmbo.mp3)


End file.
